You Need To Relax
by 10tailedmonster
Summary: Takes back from Chapter 9 of Naruto Frontier. With only two days left of Ranamon's mission, the two couple try to enjoy their time left with each other. Holiday present.


**Happy 4****th**** of July everybody! I hope you guys enjoy this holiday with your family and friends. As promise I give you guys-**

**Naruto: Can we go to the parade now?**

**10tailed: No, I'm still doing the AN. So shut up. *coughs* As I was saying, here's the-**

**Keeper: How bout now?**

**10tailed: *rubs temple* I'm still doing the fucking AN. So have some patience, besides the parade is in two hours**

**Naruto: *crosses arms* Do you know how long it is to get a good spot?**

**Keeper: Yeah! Every parade I go to, there's always that one jackass that stands right in front of me acting like I'm the fucking tallest man in the damn world.**

**10tailed: *rolls eyes* Ahh quit your whining, if you let me fucking finish we could go, okay?**

**Naruto and Keeper: OKAY!**

**10tailed: jeez, sometimes I think I'm the only adult here. Anyways, I made this story- **

**Mom: *whines* Can we go now? I wanna see the balloons and firework.**

**Naruto: Please, we're bored.**

**Keeper: I wanna pick out my spot. Let's go.**

**10tailed: *gets up* you know what? I don't fucking care no more. Let's go to the damn thing. *grabs keys***

**Mom/Naruto/Keeper: YAY *fist pumps and high fives***

**10tailed: *grumbles* I swear it like having three annoying children**

**Enjoy my fellow readers.**

* * *

***WARNING THIS ONESHOT CONTAINS A LEMON. THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING I'M PUTTING OUT.***

* * *

_This takes place after Naruto told Ranamon of his story but before they spilt up in chapter 9._

"Where do you think you're going, suga?" The way she said it had his pants feeling a little tight. He felt her C-cupped breast pushed onto his back, which didn't help with his dick problem. He gulped and turned his head to look at her.

"I-I was just going to sleep on the couch." It was just something about her that made him so nervous. Ranamon gave him a look that simply stated 'get in the fucking bed and cuddle with me'. He sighed again but gained and devious smirk.

He quickly picked her up bridal style gaining an epp from her and jumped on the bed. They both laugh and cuddle in the sheets. Naruto, who hadn't canceled his transformation, wrapped her in his tails. They feel asleep with smiles on their faces.

-(Next morning)-

Naruto rolled to the opposite side to block the glaring rays of his most powerful enemy. That damn sun. _'Come on, just go back to sleep.' _However his opponent wasn't going to give up that quick and gave Naruto his most powerful attack.

'_Fucking sun, you have won once more. Don't worry, I'll get you next time and that's a promise.' _Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. Kyuubi decided to make an early morning comment.

"**You know, I worry about your insanity at times." **Naruto rolled his eyes and stretched his upper body. He got ready for the day and was finishing putting on his shirt. He paused when he smelled something delicious hit his nose. In a trance like state, he went out of the room to the kitchen.

He stopped as he saw Ranamon cooking something. Ranamon felt some staring and turned around. She smiled as she gazed on a confused Naruto. Placing her hands on her hips, the water digimon gave the hanyou a knowing look.

"Y'all didn't think I could cook, did ya?" Naruto fumbled to provide out a reply. Ranamon giggled and pointed to the small round table with three chairs. "Now sit down and prepare to feast on Ranamon's magnificent breakfast, suga."

Naruto sheepishly obeyed and watch as Ranamon placed down a stack of waffles and a plate of eggs and bacon. "Still can't believe a data portal actually shoots out food." Naruto chuckled and dug in, his eyes opened wide as did his mouth.

Ranamon looked worry and wondered if her food was bad. Naruto got up and walked over to where she was sitting. He softly grabbed her shoulder and cried anime tears. "This breakfast taste so good, I wonder if this is heaven."

He gave her a kiss on the lips and sat back down. Ranamon waved off his compliment. "It was nothing really suga. I saw you had a cook book and decided to use it." Naruto smiled and they continued their breakfast.

Once they were finished, Naruto made a clone to take care of the mess. Ranamon, still not used to her boyfriend's abilities, poked the clone. "Wow it's actually real!"

The clone chuckled and went to do his work. Naruto grabbed her hands and led the water digimon to the door. "That ain't nothing. I can do other things too."

He brought her to the clearing where he usually trains. He motioned her to sit down on the grass part. Ranamon sat down and watched intently as Naruto took a deep breath and started to do hand signs. **"Katon:****Gokakyu no Jutsu" **

Naruto jumped into the air and sent out a huge fireball at a defenceless tree. The tree immediately ignited and Ranamon shielded her eyes from the flames and heat. The moment Naruto feet touched the ground he went into another sequence of handsigns.

"Now to dose out those flames. **Suiton: Suishouha" **Ranamon's awe of him grew as he materialize a large stream of water that smacked into the raging fire. "Wow water and fire attacks, can you do any more." Ranamon was really interested in what else her boyfriend had under his sleeves.

Naruto grin and turned back to the muddy area. "Alright Rana-chan, I need to back up more. This next attack is going to be a big one." Ranamon, not wanting to be in Naruto way, moved a couple of meters back.

Seeing that she was far enough Naruto focused on gathering wind in his hand. When he thought it was enough, Naruto punched his hand out causing a wind vortex to shoot through the area. "**Fuuton: Senpuuken" **The attack dried the mud but also destroyed a few trees.

Naruto was admiring his handy work when he felt two arms wrap around neck and a kiss a his cheek. "Who knew mah boyfriend was so _strong_." Ranamon whispered in his ear. Naruto lightly blushed and nervously chuckled.

"Yeah, I've been training a lot lately." An idea popped in Ranamon's head and a devious smirk found its way to her lips. Getting off of Naruto, she walked in front of him and gave her boyfriend a grin.

"Well it sounds like you need to relax a bit. How bout a nice little swim?" She offered and for an extra measure, she rubbed his chest. Naruto blushed again and had no choice but to nod. Ranamon smiled and motioned him forward.

-(10 minutes later)-

"Here we are Rana-chan." Naruto pointed to the small pool with a rock overhang. Ranamon clapped her hands happily and pulled Naruto near the edge. She then gave him a knowing look.

"Alright then Naru-kun, strip."

"W-W-WHAT!" Naruto face was as red as an active volcano. His eyes and mouth grew wide and blood started to trickle down his nose as Ranamon started to strip. "Rana-chan? What the hell?!" He quickly turned his back to her in order not to see anything private.

Ranamon pouted but gained a smirk afterwards. _' Hm this may be a hard battle.' _She finished striping and took off her hand gauntlets. She then went up to a still blushing Naruto and hugged him from behind. She made sure to push her C-cup tits on his back.

"Come on Naru-kun, join me." Ranamon whispered in his ear. Naruto took in deep breaths and tried to hold down his growing 'problem'.

"I-I d-don't think t-this is a good idea Rana-chan." Naruto stuttered out. Ranamon frowned and stepped back causing Naruto to sigh.

"You don't think I'm gorgeous?" she sniffled out. Naruto quickly turned around to oppose but realized he fell for a trap. Naruto eyes couldn't leave her body. His eyes went to her beautiful sea green breasts and dark green nipples that were erected from the breezy air.

His eyes then trailed down her flat stomach to her shaven sacred area. Ranamon lightly blushed as Naruto checked her out and gain a slightly lusted look in his eyes. "You look absolutely stunning." Naruto said.

Ranamon walked closer with a sway in her hips and rubbed circles on his chest. "Why do you join me for a swim, _Naru-kun_?" She then walked into the water and gave Naruto a sexy smirk. Naruto gulped and weighed his options.

'_What if someone sees us? No that can't happen, I picked a pretty remote place. But still what do I have to lose?'_

"**Besides your virginity, nothing. You need a mate anyway"** Naruto quickly severed the link and hoped it severed the free show. Having made up his mind, the hanyou took off his shirt and pants. He grabbed the hem of his underwear and sighed.

'_Well here goes nothing.' _He quickly dropped his boxers and covered his junior. Walking quickly into the water, the blond hanyou made sure to keep a comfortable distance with his girlfriend. Ranamon crossed her arms and floated to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I showed you mah naked glory. Why can't you?" She gave him an annoyed look.

Naruto sighed, "Don't you think we're going a bit too fast. I mean we just met each other two days ago and started our relationship yesterday." Ranamon had a dejected look and backed away. Naruto inwardly cursed at his big mouth.

"Rana-chan I sorr-"

"No you're right. I-It's just that when Cherubimon finds word of us, I won't live long enough to experience everything." Naruto immediately brought the depressed digimon into his arms. Ranamon hanged on to him as if he'll just fade away.

"Rana-chan I promise you, I will find a way to kill him. I-I 'm new to this to and I'm afraid if we move to fast things will get harder for us."

Ranamon tilted her head up to deliver a kiss to Naruto's lips. The hanyou responded instantly and pulled her closer. Ranamon moaned and opened her mouth to allow Naruto's tongue to snake through. Their tongues clashed for dominance with Naruto being the winner, as a reward he explored her mouth. They broke apart panting and gasping for air.

Ranamon was the first to talk. "Naru-kun these past few days have been the happiest days of mah life. I'm new to this as well but I'm willing to go through the toughest parts if you are." Naruto looked at Ranamon thoughtfully. Eventually he smiled and pulled her closer to his body.

"If you're ready then I am too. I know things will get tougher in the future but I think it's worth it being with you." Naruto said with a lot of passion and emotion. Ranamon let the joyful tears run down her cheek. Naruto leaned down and gave Ranamon a kiss, which the hybrid gladly accepted.

Using his impressive strength, Naruto lifted Ranamon up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck with their lips still connected. Naruto moved his arms from her waist to her ass and squeezed in gently.

Ranamon moaned and disconnected her lips from his. "Feeling brave, suga?"

Naruto smirked and squeezed her ass again. "Brave and lucky, babe." Ranamon smashed her lips back into his and Naruto, if it's even possible, brought her body closer to his. The water hybrid felt something rub between her ass cheeks and inwardly smirked.

Breaking the lip lock again, Ranamon kissed Naruto's whiskered cheek earning a shudder from him. "It seems something else is feeling brave." Naruto lightly groaned as Ranamon began to grind on him. Ranamon grinned as the lust clouded his eyes. Naruto growled and quickly did a **Mizu Shunshin** to teleport them back to Naruto's bedroom.

Naruto laid Ranamon the bed and began to kiss and suck on her neck. The water hybrid moaned loudly when Naruto nibbled on a certain part of her neck. She brought his head back up to reconnect their lips. Naruto reached up and cupped Ranamon's left breast. He squeezed her nipple gaining a muffled moan from her.

Parting from her lips Naruto started kissing down till he was face with her tits. He lightly squeezed and kissed both of them. He lightly nipped at both of her hardened nipples and moved his head down lower. The hanyou kissed around Ranamon's stomach making the hybrid giggle.

When he reached his final destination, he couldn't help but stare at her moist and pink cavern. Ranamon, feeling a bit self-conscious, closed her legs and hid her face behind her hands. "D-Don't stare Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled softly and moved up to give her a kiss.

"It's beautiful, just like you." Naruto replied truthfully causing the water hybrid to blush at the compliment. Naruto went back down and gently opened her legs. He took a small, tentative at her womanhood. Ranamon moaned loudly and gripped the sheets. "Ah Naruto!"

Naruto found that he liked the taste and continued to lick at her pussy like a dog thirsty for water. Ranamon's voice continued to increase in decibels. She pushed Naruto's head deeper in her pussy when he licked at a certain bud.

'_That seems very pleasurable to her.' _The hanyou thought.

Naruto focused on nibbling and sucking on the digimon's hardening clit. He felt her grip on his hair tighten but ignored the pain to continue pleasuring his woman. "Naruto-kun I feel something coming. AHH!" Ranamon's eye closed shut and her mouth was opened wide as her back arched and her toes curled in pleasure.

Naruto lapped at her juices and rose from his position. The water hybrid was panting with a cute blush on her cheeks. She then opened her eyes and saw Naruto giving her a worried look. "Are you alright Rana-chan?" Her answer was an intense kiss to his lips that made his eyes widen.

She broke it the lock and gave him an erotic smirk. "It's my turn, suga." Naruto flipped them over so Ranamon was straddling his waist and gave her the go-ahead. Ranamon smiled and began to kiss his whiskered cheek. Naruto shuddered and groaned in pleasure.

"Oh it seems these whiskers are _very _sensitive." She then nipped and licked her way down to his neck, licking and biting any tender spot she could find. From there she moved to his pecs, kissing all the spots she passed. She stopped her movement when her eyes gazed on his seal. _'So this is where the Kyuubi was kept.'_

She licked around his seal and Naruto shivered from the pleasure. Her sight then went down to her prize. It was fully erect and standing at a height of 7.5 inches and 2 inches wide. She grasped him and slowly started to stroke it. Naruto groaned as she picked up the pace and had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from blowing his load.

Ranamon brought out her tongue and gave his head a lick. She looked up to see Naruto closing his eyes in pleasure. Smirking she began to lick all over his dick, paying special attention to his balls. She leaned her head back and took a deep breath. The water hybrid place mouth over the head and slowly let his dick into her mouth.

Naruto jumped at the move and growled in pleasure. Ranamon carefully began to bob her head, making sure not to scrape him with her teeth. Instinctively, Naruto placed his hand on top of her helmeted head and helped with the bobbing.

Ranamon bobbed faster and jerked the parts she couldn't take in. "R-Rana-chan I can't hold it in." He gritted his teeth and unloaded in the waiting digimon's mouth. Ranamon gulped down his cum and let out his cock with a wet plop. _'Not bad, just a bit bitter.'_

Naruto finally opened his eyes after regaining his breath back and gave Ranamon a small smile. Said digimon rolled them over so Naruto was on top. "Are you sure about this Rana-chan?" Naruto softly spoke as he guided his dick to her entrance.

"Go on Naru-kun, I want to be one with you." The water hybrid answered back and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. The blonde hanyou nodded and slowly entered into her pussy. Ranamon softy moaned but winced when Naruto hit a certain barrier.

Naruto looked into her auburn eyes and gave the 'last warning' look. She nodded softly and closed her eyes while tightening her legs around his waist. The blonde Shinobi pulled out till only his head was touching her pussy and slammed back in breaking the barrier that held Ranamon's virginity.

Ranamon let out a painful yelp and tears flew down her cheeks. Naruto didn't move and leaned down to kiss away her tears. After a couple of minutes, Ranamon slowly nodded her head for Naruto to continue. "It's okay now Naruto." Naruto slowly started to thirst hips into Ranamon's cavern and the water digimon's pain faded away.

She moaned at the sensation and Naruto closed his eye at how tight she was. "Ahh faster." Naruto obliged and picked up the pace created quick and fast thrust. Ranamon moaned louder and wrapped her arms around his head to deliver a searing kiss.

Auburn eyes met Azure ones and Ranamon opened her mouth to allow Naruto's tongue access. The muscles danced around each and Naruto growled in pleasure. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed around the room and Ranamon dug her hands into the Hanyou's hair.

"Mmmm harder Naru-kun!" Naruto gritted his teeth and unconsciously released his hanyou form. His eyes turned red with slits for pupils and his canine and nails grew with three tails popping out from his spine and his ears appearing on his head. However they were blinded by lust to care for his transformation.

Naruto kept up with his thrusts and reached up to fondle the water hybrids breasts. He leaned down and attacked her exposed neck feeling himself reaching his limit. Ranamon felt her release coming and clamped her pussy harder on Naruto's dick.

"N-N-Naru-kun, I feel it coming." She moaned out and Naruto increased his speed and assault on her neck. "Me too Rana-chan." He grunted and kissed as she came, her pussy now milking his cock for his cum. Naruto groaned as he came shooting strings of semen into her womb and bit into her neck.

Ranamon moaned at this and the feeling of his sperm and came again. Naruto panted as he rolled off of her. The water hybrid cuddled on his side while Naruto drew circles on her back. "That was great Rana-chan!" Ranamon chuckled and kiss his chest.

"Yeah it was Naruto." The lovers relaxed in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company until Naruto started snickering. "What?" Ranamon asked confuse at Naruto's humor.

"Well I just realized during our 'activities' we forgot our clothes by that pool." Ranamon giggled and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Then you can use you clones to get, for now I want to rest and gather energy for tomorrow's 'activity."

Naruto grinned and nodded at the idea, making a clone to turn off the lights and go to fetch their clothing.

* * *

**Annnd Finish.**

**So how was it? Pretty much the first lemon I've done and published. You guys have no idea how many rough drafts of this story. It was hard but I like a little challenge when I'm not lazy. The next chapter of Naruto frontier should be up later today or tomorrow. **

**So I guess that's it. HAPPY 4th OF JULY from 10tailedmonster!**

***dodges bottle***

**10tailed: Mom what the fuck!**

**Naruto: Um dude I think your mom had too much. *Ducks under thrown chair***

**Keeper: Way too fucking much, damn woman took most of the drink. *crosses arms* **

**Naruto: You know I've never seen her drunk before. *scratches chin in thought***

**10tailed: Last time that happen she brought home a tied up Spiderman. *Grins at Naruto's pale face* **

**Naruto: I never want to see her drunk again.**

**Mom: *woozily* Hey son you want….to know how you were born. *sways***

**10tailed: *pales* I really don't want to know**

**Mom: It all started with your Father licking my-**

**10tailed: GO GET THE MOTHERFUCKING TRANQUILIZERS!**

**Naruto: Uh sure buddy *runs upstairs* **

**Mom: He was so rough and grabbed my-**

**10tailed: HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU BLONDE HAIR BASTARD! *covers ears*LALALALA**

**Naruto: THERE'S A LOT OF FUCKING TOYS IN HERE!**

**Keeper: *snickering* Man this is gold *grabs video camera***

**Mom: And then I stuck out my-**

**Naruto: GOT THEM *runs downstairs and trips* OH SHIT! *tranquilizers fly everywhere***

**Mom: He dipped hi- *falls down***

**10tailed: THANK THE MIGHTY- *passes out***

**Keeper: *sways* Dumbasses. Thank you and have a great and safe 4****th**** of July *grabs money from a passed out Naruto* Need more drinks. **


End file.
